


just to see you smile

by everythingididntsay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Short, Short & Sweet, even though it is Present day June-, im goinh to regret posting this in the morning, its bad, its set on valentinesDay, iwrote this at 1 AM, thhis is so short i, this is a Tiny bit cute idonnt know i, ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingididntsay/pseuds/everythingididntsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– attention all patrons! as a regular customer of this splendid cafe, i thought i would pay tribute to the owners of this wonderful establishment and brighten up your afternoons with a little light entertainment on this special day."</p><p>michael serenades luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Worst thing i have ever written .

"– attention all patrons! as a regular customer of this splendid cafe, i thought i would pay tribute to the owners of this wonderful establishment and brighten up your afternoons with a little light entertainment on this special day." michael was stood on the table, salt shaker for microphone in his hands.

oh. my. god.

"...feel free to sing-a-long. i'm sure many of you will recognise this song..."

i sink all the way down in my seat, willing my life to end.

"...and i'd like to dedicate this song, to my gorgeous boyfriend – without you, i wouldn't be the man i am today!"

i snort.

"...my loneliness, is killing me. And I – I must confess, I still believe. still believe – "

Jamba Juice is packed with beaming adults and bored teens and the fond elderly. they're all focused on michael and i. 

i want to die.

"michael. get down from there, already. please – "

" – when i'm not with you, i lose my mind. give me a sign – hit me baby one more time!"

when michael finally jumps down, i can breathe. "happy valentines day, my sweet prince." and he kisses me in front of everyone here, his hands gripping my shirt and his mouth hot on mine.

"i love you, luke." he tells me.

"i hate you." i snap. but i'm smiling.

~

"you do realise that we can never show our faces at that cafe ever again?"

"says who?"

"says the manager that booted us off the premises."

"clearly he has no appreciation for the celebration of music."

"more like the total annihilation of music. and valentines day"

"hey! you have to at least admit, i threw in mind-blowing moves."

"if you consider gyrating your hips, the macarena and almost breaking a table mind-blowing, then sure. i'll give you that."

"well, i got a laugh out of you, didn't i?"

"yeah. you did. but that place does make your favourite choc-chip muffins."

"it was a sacrifice i was willing to make."

"along with sacrificing your pride?"

michael grins. "it was worth it. just to see you smile."

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Worst thing i have ever written×2


End file.
